


Pon Farr And T'hy'la by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2 chapters, AU Star Trek Alternate Original Series, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Spock has to go to Jim during his Pon Farr... This MIGHT be an AU of Abramsverse, if the new films further the SU side of things, and write the scenes I think they will...





	1. Chapter 1

Pon Farr And T'hy'la

 

"I'm going to do this for you, Spock, and afterward, when this thing is sated, you can go back to being logical. You can go back to Uhura. You can go back to it all - All I ask, is that you never throw what I did for you back in my face. I'm not talking about the time you didn't cover for me in your mission report. It's not that." Jim tried to make himself clear.

Spock looked at him.

Jim could see the intensity, the magnitude; though it was different from when they'd fought on the Bridge, thank God.

Within moments, Jim was willingly pressed against the wall behind him. Spock and his ravenous sexual hunger wanted him, and wanted him, hard. That bit was obvious, and, thankfully, (for this, Jim was almost always thankful) instantaneous!

**

They met again in the turbolift. By this time, they had spent more hours parted, in their separate lives and duties, than they'd spent together during Spock's Pon Farr sized emergency.

"This is me, returnng to logic, as I must - but I will never forget-never throw back in your face, what you did for me, Jim. Never." Spock said, before the turbolift door re-opened, and before Jim could speak.

Were words needed? Could he find them, he wondered to himself, as Jim watched Spock leave.

**

Jim lay on his bed, alone in his quarters, aboard his ship. Then, the door to his quarters chimed. Jim got up, moved across the deck space, and answered the door quietly. It was shipboard night, even if it was still quite early evening. "Spock." He said, when he saw his first officer and friend standing there. "Come in."

Spock waited for the doors now behind him to 'swoosh' shut before he spoke. "Nyota is considering asking for a transfer."

"Why?" Jim asked.

Spock stepped forward, and kissed Jim, hands and lips both. He guided Jim until his back was against the wall, by the now locked again doors. "When the Pon Farr was over, you swore you would never stand in the way of mine or Uhura's happiness, and you haven't - yet, not there, you are still there, here," Spock took Jim's fingertips to his own face, indicating his mind. "Jim... It is as though we are T'hy'la."

"Do you want us to be?" Jim had to ask, and managed to.

"Yes." Spock promised.

They kissed then, and were soon joined again, in every way.

The End?

15.9.13


	2. Confirmation of Love - Confirming Love

Author's Chapter Notes:  
The requested continuation (one more chapter) of this story... Thanks for liking this so much!

Confirming Love

“I know about the concept of T’hy’la, from our time together.” Jim responded to Spock’s confession. “We touched upon it in the Mind Meld.”

“Yes.” Spock noted. “I know we did, and now, I think, I feel, we might be T’hy’la.” He, bravely, went on with what he had to say. “Does that ‘turn you off’ of me, Jim?”

“No.” Jim promised. “It’s so not that.”

“It makes you nervous then? It makes me nervous, too.” Spock confided.

“I mean, yes, I’m nervous, Spock – but, since we did what we did, I’ve realised I’m in love with you. I don’t doubt that.” Jim confided in his lover, officer, comrade, and friend. “I just hate myself for breaking up you and Uhura, and making her want to run away; that I did that, means I can’t be a very good Captain.” Jim paused. “I mean, I know you and I can handle this, being in a relationship - we’ve been dealing with our feelings about the love thing, since before we could even admit it to ourselves, let alone each other.”

“That is correct.” Spock totally agreed.

“But Uhura did nothing wrong; she’s a brave and brilliant officer, and I’m just the rat who got between you and her.” Jim fathomed.

“Are you in love with Nyota, and not with me?” Spock asked calmly.

“No.” Jim promised. “Here;” He took Spock’s fingers into position for another mind meld. “Read it from me – You know I love you. I just don’t have as high an opinion of myself as most people seem to think I do.”

Spock caressed Jim’s face. “Nyota and I have never been as intimate as she lets everyone assume. I have heard the rumours which say that I engaged in an inappropriate relationship with her, while she was a Cadet, and I became an under-graduate, training to be a Tutor, which led to me ‘taking’ some of her classes on behalf of her usual tutors, Captain Pike, and Retired Communications Chief Trexil. Perhaps, someone overheard Nyota and myself, and saw us that day, when I told her I’d assigned her to the Farragut because I didn’t wish to be accused of favouritism – and she remarked, using the skill that I believe humans call, a ‘double-intendre’, about my having told her that she has the best linguistic skills I’ve seen, and is naturally gifted at her chosen field; spoken languages. She kissed me. I’d known, for 4.2 of the Federation's Starfleet Standard months, already, that she was interested in beginning a sexual relationship with me; but I kept her at bay. She kept coming back. She was as determined to have me, as she is when she has to solve a communications issue, in order to help you save lives. She kissed me so that I had no doubt of her interest.”

“And, she’s pretty, so, you let the kiss happen?” Jim queried evenly.

“Nyota Uhura had already been a loyal friend to me; she saw me when she first got to the Academy, going through Cadet Training ahead of her, and, she saw that, personally, and socially, I was struggling – You’re the only person I know of who is more perceptive than she is. Though, Doctor McCoy is a very good Doctor, and has a similar gift of perception to the one with which you are gifted; what I’m trying to say, Jim, is that, until I got here, until I fell for you, and actually began to start understanding Doctor McCoy as well; Nyota Uhura was the only person who ever really bothered to truly get to know me. She is also, as you have just mentioned, an attractive woman, and an intelligent conversationalist. I came to the conclusion that choosing her to eventually become my lover, maybe even, my Bond mate, would be a pleasant experience; a comfortable one, better than ‘finalising’ the Betrothal that my father was keen to see me turn into an actual marriage.” Spock explained.

“Your father got you into the early stages of an arranged marriage?” Jim asked.

“Yes, but she and the lover she broke off our Betrothal for; they died on the day Nero destroyed Vulcan. “I already knew, before she told me that she had found someone else, and convinced her family that he was the better choice for her; that she and I did not want to become Bond-mates, and formalise our families’ agreement to ‘adopt one another’ through our marriage. T’Pring’s parents would have taken me in, had anything ever killed both my parents, and my parents would have taken in T’Pring, if her parents were killed. Our parents Betrothed us as a way of ensuring our safety and my acceptance; So that I would not ever become ostracised from a society who already struggled to understand me; but T’Pring herself did the ostracising which my parents had worked hard to help me avoid – So, even before my mother died, and her parents died along with her; none of what we were chaperoned through when we were younger; none of the ancient readings, none of the signed papers; none of the mind scans, in preparation for our wedding ceremony on the horizon of our future, counted for anything. None of it gave me safe harbour, or any of the other Blessings it was intended to see to, when it was first conceived of; and, when Uhura kissed me again, on the day that I lost everything I knew, and everything that I most loved, I decided that I could respond to her loving me, and do so for the rest of my life.” Spock paused. “Then, I fell in love with you, and that knowledge sat there inside of me, while I knew not what to do with it, until my Pon Farr brought you to me, when Nyota was light years away on secondment, as a Communications and Linguistics Specialist on a Diplomatic Tour with some of my father’s colleagues. I am grateful that we could not get to New Vulcan either, because my father, being present there in recent weeks, would have been ‘home’, and would have tried to find me another Vulcan Bond mate who didn’t really want me. He knows that, because of my hybrid status, I cannot help anyone conceive a child, but, for cultural purposes, and his own reasons of trying to gain me security an acceptance; he would have tried to find me a Vulcan spouse. Instead, my being here on the ship when my Pon Farr came, gave to me you, whom I truly love and crave; I have not simply latched on to you, Jim. My feelings are genuine. They were ones I thought I’d never get to experience. Uhura came close, but you’re the one whom I wish to be my Bond-mate.”

Jim stepped even closer to Spock, and kissed him on the lips; gradually, gently taking Spock into his embrace. “I can’t hate myself for being in love with you.” He breathed. “Being in love with you is my privilege.”

“And being in love with you is mine.” Spock informed Jim, as he showed Jim the O’zhesta/how Vulcans can kiss using their hands and fingertips.

“Come to bed with me again; my bed, this time..?” Jim asked.

“Yes.” Spock tried to keep his yearning somewhat in check.  
___ ___ ___

On Jim’s bed, Spock laid with his legs to one side, fractionally, and his backside slightly raised. Jim lay almost entirely across him, sliding across Spock, and brushing against his Emerald hued erection, as they bumped and grinded together.

They were at such an angle that Jim had just thrust his dick into Spock’s ass for the first time since they’d made love during Spock’s Pon Farr. Spock had topped him that night, several times, but they’d also enjoyed some positions where Jim was on top. It had been about nothing more than love and trust and mutual enjoyment, with any ferociousness only coming from the certainty of how deeply they were in love with one another, and the excitement of that ‘new’ discovery. Spock had been saved by Jim, that night, in so many ways; saved from death, saved from the deranging power of Plak Tow (the later stages of fever; when Pon Farr is left unanswered for too long), saved from intimate un-fulfilment; saved from a loneliness that still threatened to ravage him.

Jim had been saved, too. He had equally found answers, and comfort, and the real nature of joy. He, too, had found the love he so craved.

Now, Spock was kissing, with his skilled, elegant lips and fingers, and his soul, every part of Jim he could reach, as he held him tightly but lovingly – and Jim thrust low and slow, to begin with. Then, built a rhythm with Spock that they punctuated with the ‘moans’ of sex, and held onto with their muscles and sinews, and all their love.

Jim and Spock found one another within the corona of that love, which burned brighter and brighter with every love affirming action of intimacy here tonight.

Soon after they Came together, their positions in the bed reversed, and Spock gradually entered Jim physically, the way in which he had so recently been entered by Jim.

“I love you, T’hy’la…” Spock said, as he found Jim’s prostate again and again, the way Jim had found Spock’s most erogenous zone(s) earlier.

“I know, my darling. I love being your T’hy’la, and I Love You!!!” Jim murmured, as things, again, got hotter and hotter between them.

As their love making continued, their declarations of love, here in this private place, got louder with every loving action; louder, in every way that, because they were T’hy’la, they could speak of their love.

The End..?  
28th August 2016

Their minds were melding again, and their Bond was opening up further and further, as they each opened themselves up, entirely, to one another; Breathing, thinking, feeling, all individually, but, also, together. They were interlocked in every respect, and, for them, it was so wonderfully freeing.

This was true love; of that, there was no doubt, ‘only’ confirmation.


End file.
